Thermal insulation in buildings reduces unwanted heat loss or gain and can decrease the energy demands of heating and cooling systems. Thermal insulation, such as fiberglass insulation, works by decreasing the amount of heat entering a building from outside in hot weather, and trapping warmth inside the building in cold weather. Walls, ceilings, roof, floors, and attics are common areas where insulation is applied.
Batts are precut sections of insulation that are designed for easy handling and use between framing members, such as studs and joists, in floors, walls, attics and ceilings. Like batt insulation, rolled insulation is available in pre-cut widths to fit between framing members, but comes in longer continuous lengths for use in areas where longer runs are needed. Batts and rolls are available either with or without facing, such as paper facing or aluminum foil facing. Batts and rolls with facing may be secured in place between framing members by stapling the facing material to the framing members. For example, “inset stapling” refers to securing the batt or roll in place between framing members by stapling the facing material to the side surfaces of the framing members.
The effectiveness of thermal insulation is commonly evaluated by its R-value, a measure of thermal resistance for a particular material. The R-value (thermal resistance) of insulation, such as insulation batts, is reduced where the insulation is compressed.